vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesalius Wiki
Welcome to the Vesalius Wiki The Vesalius is a roleplaying guild within the game World of Warcraft, focused on the development of immersive storylines for our members as well as those associated with us. Members and friends may utilize our wiki to share content about their characters, their stories, and the information surrounding it. We are not affiliated with the moon-guard wikia, but our guild does roleplay on the Moon Guard server. Some notations before utilizing this wiki - The only admins of this wiki will be the officer core of the guild itself. Prior to creating a page or editing a page, please ensure you have an account. Wikia will post your IP address publicly if you do not sign into an account. This is currently reserved for guild members and friends. Questions or concerns may be directed to Evêlynn in the game! OOC Information If you're interested in joining, or potentially constructing story with us, or coordinating in any fashion for that matter, feel free to poke at the general OOC information below about our guild. If you want to know more, or see our writing capabilities on display, feel free to poke through the available pages on the wiki! General Information We are a heavy roleplay guild that focuses primarily on our plotlines in rp. We do very little organized PvE or PvP, so if you are interested in joining please take note of that! OOC Description The Vesalius is a criminal guild, focusing on themes within that genre of roleplay. We focus on organized crime themes, with clear hierarchical structures and a more discreet method of operation. OOC Goals/Aims Our primary aim is to facilitate criminal roleplay wherever possible on the server and to help the criminal rp community grow. We encourage our members to get out into the hubs or the open-world and interact with other players and guilds whenever they can. IC Goals/Aims The overarching story is not revealed until the member is involved in it. We enjoy providing some mystery for folks to dig into! There are company-oriented themes, which means individuals will have business fronts if they are a public member and we will coordinate things like trade, shipments, and any provided services. We may conduct NPC events relating to overarching plotlines provided by members (anyone is welcome to share their stories and be in the spotlight for a bit), may relate to expanding company assets, establishing business in new regions, and taking on NPC contracts for fun stories. Included Themes •It should be noted that as we are criminal our roleplay may include violent, dark, or horror-oriented themes. Furthermore, just as we do not provide family-friendly content in story, our chats are not pg-13 or family friendly. We ask that members be comfortable with these themes, and be above the age of 18. •We support character progression and as part of this goal we allow any and all guild members to host events of their own, focused on their own stories. Everyone can get a bit of time in the spotlight! •Event styles will vary based on who hosts them. They may be freestyle, they may be rolling, they may be hybrid. DM’s will be responsible for letting you know and explaining their system. •Once recruited, members will be responsible for communicating with their new associates to be promoted from Subsidiary to Associate. Recruitment Process Contact us and chat a bit first on an OOC level. If you're certain you're interested in our guild, we'll progress from there. IC options for interview vary, depending on how you would like to enter. This may be done organically through rp in general, you may be talent scouted by an officer (which requires observation), or OOC coordination may occur discussing presumably available information in either direction to allow for a walk up asking for a job, or a walk up offering a job (depending on the perspective chosen). Feel free to contact the following on recruitment: •Evêlynn (GM) •Jaelor (Co-GM) •Velydia (Officer) •Eldaarth (Officer) •Séablade (Officer) •Saramora (Recruitment Officer) •Sassing, Awfully (Recruitment Officer) Furthermore any member bearing the rank 'Contractor' is approachable for recruitment, business deals, and the like! Latest activity Category:Browse